Heresy
by Odyssion
Summary: Gin and Tousen have differing faiths.


**Heresy**

_Disclaimer:_ Bleach does not belong to me.

_Author's Notes:_ I find it very hard to believe that Gin and Tousen get along, hence the spawn of this story. Aizen x Gin lurking within, so please avoid the story if that's not your cup of tea. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

When they first start out along this treacherous path, Ichimaru Gin is nothing but a boy and Tousen Kaname is fast becoming an old man. It is this fact, and perhaps solely this fact, that ensures their differences; for although they share one purpose and obey the directions of a single man, their visions of him are not the remotest bit alike.

Gin believes that Aizen is a god, one that seeks to eradicate death. His moral compass is malleable to his will, and so the deaths that pave their future can be discarded. Gin also does not believe in the sanctity of god, and so it is with no great breaking of creed that he comes to spend time in Aizen's bed whenever his master should need him. It is at these times that Gin questions the validity of his religion – shouldn't gods be above the pleasures of the physical? – but a touch from Aizen on a particular spot is enough to forestall these thoughts. Aizen is the only one who knows his body. At the pinnacle of their union, he will feel a certain surge of pride that he is the chosen one of a being that surpasses the laws of the universe. Aizen dismisses him with a lingering kiss that promises more.

--

Tousen believes that Aizen is a god, one that is absolute in his justice. Aizen can never be killed, and the stability created by his constant presence will serve to unify the world for future generations. One domain under one god – wars would cease to exist, and senseless killings along with it. Compared to the everlasting peace that would result from his ascension, the few lives they lost along the way would fail to register.

Kaname, however, believes that gods are sacrosanct. He has revered Aizen since the moment of their first encounter and vowed never to let anything mar the perfect image of the man he admires. Tousen believes he should be untouchable, and so he should; Gin's continuing night time activities, so recently began, are nothing more than a form of heresy. Aizen-sama must not lose focus or degrade himself to the physical constraints of mortals. Tousen would not allow it.

And so it is with these bitter revelations that he bumps into Gin late one evening, the latter having just exited the private sanctuary of their god. Gin's breathing is slightly faster than normal and Tousen can clearly smell the lingering scent of Aizen-sama, the lingering scent of sex.

"Yo, Kaname," the other man greets lightly. "What are you doing up so late?"

The walls are thin in Hueco Mundo, and the last thing he would ever do is jeopardize the unequivocal appearance of Aizen-sama's reign. Moving closer to Gin, he manages to whisper, "Your actions are detrimental to Aizen-sama's plan."

Gin laughs lightly, at first uncomprehending. "I don't see how that could be, Kaname. After all, he's the one that wants it."

Tousen forces his irritation into one balled fist. "Don't you understand that Aizen-sama must be unassailable?" he hisses through gritted teeth. "You are reducing him to nothing more than a shinigami dictator that supposes himself a god."

"Careful," Gin warns, his entire demeanour changed. "Your jealousy is making you sound like quite the traitor."

Tousen cannot see that Gin's trademark smile has disappeared from his face. "You think that when he is with you, he loses control," he says vehemently, hating the words even as they leave his lips. Gin doesn't bother to respond, dwelling instead on the pleasant tingling along his skin that is just now starting to subside.

"Let me make it perfectly clear to you, Gin," Tousen says slowly, biting back anger. "Aizen-sama would never lose control – not for a moment. _That_ is why I follow him."

The look of surprise on Gin's face is lost on him as the old man leaves the young, and their paths begin to split and fray, just a little.

From the darkness of his room, shrouded in secrecy, Aizen watches the exchange without comment. After Tousen is gone and Gin has left to find the comfort of his own bed, an amused smile graces the corners of his lips.

* * *

**end**


End file.
